Wolf Moon
by V the Happy Lurker
Summary: A rather warped song fic involving Lina and a certain purplehair trickster priest....


Hey Wolf Moon! Come cast your spell on me...

Konicha wa, minna! This is your wonderfully lazy authoress, V-chan, here to bring yet another one-shot fic! Well, it's more like a sequel to "Something", but since this is a song-fic, I don't think it really counts. NE-way, that's all I'm saying on the subject. Now, allow me to present….THE DISCLAIMERS!

**Notice:******V-chan does not, in way, form, or fashion, own Slayers or it's characters. It all belongs to the respective owners. She just uses and abuses them as she sees finds amusing. The song used is "_Wolf Moon" _by Type O Negative. 

{Trust me, if you've ever heard this song, you'll how twisted this fic will get.} 

Wolf Moon 

_The 28th day_

_She'll be bleeding again…_

_And in lupine ways,_

_We'll alleviate the pain_

_ _

Lina sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging a rumpled, blue flannel nightgown over her head. It had been another hoo-hum day in the village of Zefiela.She would have been experimenting with a few new spells, but she was just now getting some power back since 'that time of the month.'

"Thanks a lot, Mother Nature!" She grumbles aloud,climbing underneath the covers.

"I most humble agree." Added an all-too familiar, nasally voice. "But then again, it's she always such a bitch?"

"Xellos!" She whirled around, glaring at the purple-haired, gleefully smirking priest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The smirk widened. "Now, now, Lina dear." He said, wagging his finger at her. "You should know better than to ask such an obvious question. But, I'll be nice this time and let you take a guess."

"You've been sent here to kill me, right?" She couldn't help laughing out loud, and shook her head. "Somehow, I always knew it'd come down to this."

"How very perceptive of you, Lina dear… That was the very order Juu-ou had given me." The grin vanished from Xellos' face as he opened his eyes. "But, if I had carried it out properly, we wouldn't be having this…discussion."

"Hey! Just what do…" She started to snap at him, but fell silent when she saw the look in those deep amethyst eyes.

It is her moontime 

_When there's iron in the air_

_A rusted essence…_

_Woman, may I know you there?  
  
_

"I could have killed the both of you that day…" 

"Nani?!" Lina balked in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked, _dear_." He growled bitterly. " You seem to forgetthat I happen to be an expert on eavesdropping."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Why you shifty, two-bite fruitcake!" She snarled. "That was between me and Gourry!"

"Do you love him?"

"Huh…I…well, um… I…" The sheer bluntness of that question had caught her completely off-guard. It just wasn't something she ever expected from Xellos, and that made her even angrier. 

"**That's none of you damn business!" **Lina's face flushed a brilliant scarlet.

Again, Xellos grinned, this time with a distinctly malicious bent. He turned away from her and leaned on the windowsill, staring up at the night sky. "There's such a lovely moon out , Lina. It seems like the perfect night to have some fun…"

'This is really starting to annoy me…' Lina thought irritably,turning her back to the Mazoku. "Look Xellos, it's not like you to just 'drop in' for social calls, so just cut the crap and…" She was cut shortby the sound of shattering glass and breaking wood.

Unholy water… 

_Sanguine addiction…_

_Those silver bullets,_

_A last blood benediction._

_ _

Hey, wolf moon! 

_Come cast your spell on me…_

_Hey, wolf moon!_

_Come cast your spell on me…_

_ _

Rushing over to the window, Lina saw that it was now just a gapping hole in the wall. She quickly scanned the ground below her.

There, surrounded by splintered wood and shimmering glass fragments, stood a monstrously gigantic, pale furred wolf. A glint of moonlight flashed off the massive red gem embedded in it's forehead as it leered up at her mockingly. The beast spun around sharply and bolted for the darken forest.

"A wolf!? Xellos left behind a dumb wolf to do his dirty work?!" Lina stifled a scream as she assessed the damage. 'Luna is going to kill me when she sees this!' A vein bulged in her forehead as her rage grew. "Barging into a girl's room in the middle of the night, threatening to kill her, smashing up the house, and then trying to make a fool of her by leaving behind some dumbass mongrel…That crazy priest is going to pay _dearly_ for this." She grabbed her sword and went over to the 'window.'

"LEVIATATION!" Slowly, Lina glided toward the ground. Suddenly, her powers faltered, causing the young sorceress to come crashing into the glass strewn yard.

"Dammit!" She snarled in pain, looking down at the fresh wound across her leg. 'I don't even have enough power back to cast a simple healing spell! Looks like I'm just going to have to fake like I've got it, and hope Wolfie is stupid enough to believe me.' Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked into the woods.

"Here, Wolfie-wolfie!" She called through the mist. "Come out, and I won't have to fireball you."

She paused, then snapped, "You'd better stop hiding, cause I'mthe most powerful sorceress in the world and you don't want to see what'll I'd do to you if you make me mad!"

Now deep in the forest, Lina scanned the dense undergrowth. A thick fog seemed to cling over everything, illuminated in places by the light cast by the enormous, blood colored orb of the moon. 'He must be planning an ambush. That's the only reason he'd lead me here. Better keep my guard up.' She grimaced. "Damn, I'm starting to think like Zelgadiss." 

Unexpectedly, she felt a puff of hot breath against her neck, then something moist and rough brush against her wounded leg.

Don't spill a dropdear 

_Let me kiss the curse away…_

_Yourself in my mouth…_

_Will you leave me with your taste?_

_ _

"Mmmmm…such a lovely flavor." It purred, fix her with two eerie violet-colored eyes. "Spicy and sweet." 

"Stay back!" She roared, pointing the sword threateningly.

"You can't hurt me with that, Lina dear." The wolf-beast chuckled. "And don't think about bluffing by saying you'll casting some ungodly powerful spell. I saw what happened when you tried to fly out the window after me. Now, please put that silly little toy away before you hurt yourself even further."

"Like hell! I might not have my magic, but I still can easily defeat an pompous ass like you!"

"Ah, aren't we the confident one?" It smiled nastily. "Very well, _dearest_, since you insist…"

It raised its head up, exposing the shaggy, venerable throat to her. "You may give the first blow."

"This has to be a trick."

"No, this is not a trick, Lina. Merely a friendly gesture."

"Well, alright then…" She drew her sword back and swung it with all her might. The blade sliced deep into the wolf's throat, creating a massive gash.

_Hey, wolf moon!_

_Come cast your spell on me…_

_Hey, wolf moon!_

_Come cast your spell on…_

_ _

A torrent of dark blood surged out of the wound as the beast began laughing cruelly. "Don't you even know who I am? I happen to be the reason mothers still sing that old rhyme to their babies. Now, how did it go again?"

As it spoke, the blood trickled down its jaws and through the pale fur like rivers of red wine. Humming softly, the wolf began to sing.

_"Beware,_

_The woods at night…_

_Beware,_

_The lunar light…"_

It paused, backing away as the fog thickened around it. Soon, the wolf-beast was shrouded by the swirling mists.

_"So in this gray haze,_

_We'll be meating again…And again…_

_And on that great day,_

_I will tease you all the same…"_

Slowly, the fog blackened and twisted about like a miniature tornado. Without warning, it burst open, revealing a madly laughing Xellos. His throat was slit almost ear-to-ear, staining to bold yellow of his shirt with blood.

_ _

_Unholy water!_

_Sanguine addiction!_

_Those silver bullets…_

_A last blood benediction!_

_ _

"I told you that you couldn't hurt me, Lina." He winked at her.

"That's…that's what you **really** look like?!" 

Xellos laughed even harder, causing more blood to gush out of his mouth. "Sore wa, himitsu desu, Lina dear." He hissed, stalking toward her.

She stumbled backwards, trying to think of a way to escape. She ended up tripping on a tree-root, but before she could hit the ground, Xellos had caught her and gently cradled her in his arms.

_Hey, wolf moon!_

_Come cast your spell on me…_

_Hey, wolf moon!_

_Come cast your spell on…_

_ _

The moonlight gleamed off his dark hair as he smiled down at her. Tenderly, he flicked a strand of her bright red hair out of her eyes. 

"Xellos…why?" 

He didn't say anything as he bent down and lightly pressed his bloody lips against her mouth.

Lina draw back at first, but gradually gave in, letting him slip his tongue past her lips. She could taste the bitter, metallic flavor slide down her throat as they kissed deeply.

_Beware-_

_The woods at night…_

_Beware-_

_The lunar light…_

_ _

Xellos pulled away and throw his head back, howling.

~*~*~*~

Lina awoke and sat up in her bed, glancing around the room frantically. 

"Huh?"

Everything was back to normal. No smashed window, no blood, no wolves,…and no Xellos. 

Laughing with relief, she fell back onto the bed. "It was all just a stupid dream!" Still giggling, she happened to glance down at her leg.

Running down the length of her calf was a bandage, stained slightly by a faint strip of red…

**~*~*~Owarii~*~*~**

** **

** **

** **


End file.
